French
by Aurore Day
Summary: The little truths of their relationship.


**A quick gift fic for my friend.**

**Disclaimer: DRRR! is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>After<em>

Meeting Celty changed his life. He isn't sure _how_ precisely (its not as if he's supernatural and can see these things), but he knows this much is true. Without Celty, there would be no Shinra. Even _he_ can't pretend the opposite applies, (she's a Dullahan, for goodness sake), but he likes to think she'd be a little less her without him.

_._

_Bread_

Its hard to eat without a head. So, he doesn't eat in front of her until she pokes him in the stomach and says he's being an idiot.

He stills sneaks most food, though.

_._

_Cat_

Sometimes he just likes to watch her walk around their apartment. Celty is always elegant and graceful, but some days he likes to pretend this is her own way of trying to seduce _him._

Of course, she never tells him he's right.

_._

_Dig_

There are some things, secrets, he tries to keep from her. Mostly for her own good, but she never lets him keep things to himself for long.

_._

_Eeyore_

Its rare for them to be serious. For the most part, they have a happy, lively house full of jokes and love. But Celty occasionally has days where despair over the absence of her head is enough to drive her into a gloom. Shinra knows to leave her alone then. For the most part.

_._

_French_

Most people believe _francaise_ is the most romantic language in existance, but Shinra is rather fond of the clacking of cell phone buttons.

_._

_Grind_

When they need free entertainment, they go out with Shizuo and watch him pitch people into walls. Celty tends to hover and panic while Shinra tries for the forty-millionth time to get the strongest man to agree to experimentation.

_._

_Heart_

She's his and he's hers.

_._

_Igloo_

On a rare freezing day in 'Bukuro, Shinra bounces up to Celty and says, "To get warm in Alaska, the Eskimos take all their clothing off and huddle together. Wanna try it?"

Her hit makes his stomach nearly one-dimensional.

_._

_Jam_

After a day of consulting with Izaya (and really, what was he thinking, talking to the informant about such matters), Shinra comes up with the perfect ting to write on Celty's Valentine's Day card.

When seh stares for five minutes at the words 'Be My Peanut Butter', he realizes she's probably never had a a PB&J.

_._

_Kiss_

He wishes they could.

_._

_L_

Introducing Celty to anime was an awful decision for his jealous heart. Hearing her croon about the dark-haired detective in Death Note doesn't leave him at his most rational.

_._

_Moose_

She prods the insignia on the breast of his collared shirt curiously. He likes having her attention even for something as silly as a simple symbol.

_._

_Nice_

"That's hardly the word to describe her. She's perfect, magnificent, stunning, wonderful, the most beautiful thing on this earth. She's not just-"

If Celty could blush, she would.

_._

_Octopus_

If Shinra could have eight arms, he'd use them all to hold Celty close to him.

_._

_Pale_

On their rare suntanning days, he burns. But despite the white of her skin, it turns neither rosy or brown. The supernatural can be so unfair sometimes, Shinra thinks.

_._

_Quake_

The few times Celty has initiated romantic touch, Shinra is sure the very earth itself shakes. Although maybe its just his knees.

_._

_Rhino_

For their first official date, he sneaks her into the zoo after closing hours. The animals are all put away for the night, something he didn't calculate into his plans.

But she puts her hand on his arm and he thinks its the thought that counts.

_._

_Snake_

Slick, slunk, slank. Celty doesn't like Izaya, but tolerates him, if only for Shinra's sake.

_._

_Toys_

Shinra has never been huge on the idea of kids, but he thinks if they were his and Celty's, that might be okay. He resolves to experiment on the possibility.

_._

_Um_

If she had a mouth, Shinra's sure those puffs of shadow would be the most adorable stutters.

_._

_Vulture_

Sometimes he feels that his father is just hovering, waiting for their whole life to collapse so he can swoop in and experiment on Celty to his heart's content. Holding her in the middle of the night, he swears that will never happen to them. He won't let it.

_._

_Walrus_

When he leaves before she wakes, he always leaves something behind. Imagining her waking up with the blue plushie brings a smile to his face.

_._

_Xylophone_

Like a child, she is delighted with the ringing sounds it elicits. He is delighted with her.

_._

_Yellow_

The only colors in their world are the brown of his hair and eyes and the shadows of her smoke. But he will admit he likes the helmet.

_._

_Zephr_

If it doesn't relate to Celty, it doesn't matter to him. She's his world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
